Ivon
Ivon (아이본, Aibon) is a character in Denma. In Kuan's Fridge, Ivon's name changes to Ibon. Summary He's a Quanx dealer, so he sends some Quanxs to other places where Quanx is needed. But he secretly gives worthless pipsqueaks to Savoys. His ears are rising, his mouth is like a rabbit. He's Juwan's old friend. In original text, Juwan calls him to 형님 (Hyeongnim), so it means he's older than him or he's a senior Quanx recruiter. However, he's less skilled than Juwan. Biography 1 month ago In Pigear (18), Tanza calls and tells Hoon that if anything were to go wrong because of Mu and Jet, he would report him to him. In Tanza's line, he seems to be the intermediary person who introduced Hoon to him. In 14. A.E. (5), he officially appears. He's on some planet. He calls and speaks with Hoon, telling him that he told him to do his best because this was his last chance, and that despite this, Hoon messed up Mr. Tanza's business. As a result, he lost his credibility due to this incident caused by Hoon. Therefore, he decides to cut ties with Hoon. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (5), someone asks to his henchman that how long did he say it would take to convert the item in that fridge into money and do a bank transfer. Someone's henchman answers that, he assuming whatever it's in that fridge is top-notch like the rumors say, one week, so they're on a tight schedule here. Someone says as he just heard, they're running out of time, and if they can't get it open in two, OK, three days tops, he'll have to pay for all the interest they owe, because he said he'd handle it, and they counted on him, and they didn't even consider any other options, and ergo, it's his responsibility, and it's how business works. He says he'll find a Quanx who can open that door in three days. Someone says he can take his time, and aside from the principle, he's the one paying for the delay, and he hangs up the phone. He calls someone to Sumai, and he says he knew he shouldn't have made any deal with those thugs, and he just dumped the whole thing on him if it was so urgent, at least he should've given him a down payment. He opens holograms. He angry and says the Bald with a pattern on the forehead was his last resort, and he said it was a piece of cake, but he making him looks like a fool, and he's tired of his work because the market get so screwed up in just a few years, and the list is full of idiotic Quanxs include Hoon he can't even get it touch with. He thinks he's out of options the fridge, and there aren't any Quanxs left who's up for the task, and all he has got left is the list of Savoys and some worthless pipsqueaks they usually catch, so they're out of the question. At this time, he thinks maybe the Pentagon, the Quanxs who can overpower other Quanxs, and the most notorious Savoy Quanxs of Urano can open it. He thinks he heard the Pentagon all scattered away and some of them even went missing. He finds his list, and finds the Pentagon's one, there old leader, Eldgon. He calls to Juwan and says he just saw some huge digits on the screen. Juwan says he was just calculating the number of outcomes he'd call him out of the blue. He says Juwan don't keep the business all to himself, and he can spread the love. Juwan says those nobles doesn't even talk to commoners like him, and he says instead of whining, he would use that time to find a new market if he was him. He says he bet Eldgon can open Kuan's Fridge. Juwan surprised and says he took Sumai's offer, and he told him he wouldn't do it so he asked him, and he know he's desperate and all, but who knows what he'll do to him. He says he can tell at him all he want, but at least lend him some money before he does. Juwan says Kuan's Fridge is an object Quanx, and it's not something an ordinary biological Quanx like Eldgon can open. He says he thought Eldgon was a Hyper. Juwan says Eldgon just looks like a Hyper because his skills manifest themselves differently, and besides, even if he were a Hyper, there's no guarantee he can open it, so may he rest in peace, old friend. Juwan gives a list of Hyper-Quanxs from Moab, a planet that has nothing to do with him to him, and says he haven't got much time, so it'd be better start looking for a solution there, and maybe he'll get lucky and find someone who can open that door. Juwan says it'll be nice if there was a key to that fridge, which is the deceased Kuan had a fridge membership card, he's telling him it would be quicker to look for that instead, but then again he has already looked into that, so he's a dead man anyway, and he'd better start saying his prayers, and maybe he'll see a miracle. The Hyper-Quanx says he just happened to overhear Juwan's conversation earlier, and he asks he give his acquaintance a lift to the planet Moab. Juwan rejects, but the Hyper-Quanx says his acquaintance sounded like he was in a tight schedule, and he just wanted to share some of the good fortune that followed him. The Hyper-Quanx brings him to the planet Moab. He's surprised to have done Interplanetary Teleportation, and he asks might as well help him out all the way, and he'll make it worth his while. The Hyper-Quanx rejects, and disappears. He thinks he should be grateful he got this far, and right now, opening the fridge isn't his top priority, and the key is to show them how hard he's trying be coming all the way down the planet Moab to look for the right Quanx himself, and after all those years of doing business, he didn't expect them to drag him down like that, and if he get it open, great, if not, he'll sacrifice as many Hyper-Quanxs as possible until he get it open to calm their nerves down. He sees a hologram and thinks first, Jiro, who's a Hyper-Quanx and can Interplanetary Teleportation, he'll be able to open the fridge. He calls to the Mustache. Mustache says this isn't allowed, because he doesn't know if he isn't a scout from an outer planet, and nowadays, bunch of thugs out there move from planet to planet, selling off any decent Quanxs to the nobles, there's such a thing as business ethics, and they think they can do whatever they want in someone else's turf. He says if he can't Kuan's Fridge open in three days, he's in big trouble, that's why he's in the planet Moab. Mustache says he's the numnuts Sumai screwed over this time. He angry and says Mustache doesn't talk as if it's some gossip him overheard. Mustache says he lend him a Teleportation Quanx, and normally, he charge 1,000, but he's feeling generous, so he'll give him one for 700. He says he knows 500 is more than enough. At this time, Mustache teleports and says for 500, he'd have to do it himself, and he thanks for the shaved ice. The secretary reports to Ian that it appears Sumai provided Quanxs to the outer planet dealers, and he didn't want people in planet Moab know about his dealings, about five or six Quanxs have made attempts so far, but they all failed. Mustache says Jiro is a Hyper-Quanx with Interplanetary Teleportation skill, but it's just estimated stats from the Georg filter, and there're lots of Quanxs with filter value capable of this skill, but there're only a few hundred of them, who can actually teleport in the entire universe eight, unlike any ordinary Teleportation, it's a skill that only shows up after enduring the most intensive training imaginable, and there's no way a drug addict would be able to go through that, and a few years back, a scout from an outer planet actually met the guy. At that time, Jiro said he doesn't need a new planet, and he just wish he could just teleport outta here, so he could get out of this slum. Mustache says Jiro didn't believe he and Juwan, and he turned them down, but a few days later, he reached out to the scout himself as if something urgent just came up. But of course, Juwan had a condition, a reasonable one, he might add. Jiro asked Juwan's offer is still good, and he said he can quit the meds. But it took Jiro three days before he started using again, and after that, they never heard from him again, even if he could teleport between planets, there's no guarantee he can open the fridge. Mustache sees a hologram and says these are all Hyper-Quanxs that no one really wants on the planet Moab. He shouts he should've know Juwan wouldn't hand over useful ones. Mustache says still, he sees a few of them with potentials, and let's get a move on after having lunch. He, Moab's Hyper-Quanx and Mustache see Kuan's Fridge. Sumai says he doesn't wanna hear his excuses, and after he opens the fridge, they'll talk and his henchman just tell him that he needs results, not just hard work. He, Mustache and Sumai's henchman are waiting to open Kuan's Fridge. Moab's Hyper-Quanx uses explode Quanx ability to Kuan's Fridge, but nothing happened. Moab's Hyper-Quanx says if the word got out about Kuan's Fridge, he bets that this place will be swarming with all the Quanxs on Moab, but that'll never happen because he, the greatest Quanx on Moab, is gonna open it right now. Moab's Hyper-Quanx says he can't stop, and if he can't open it, nobody can and he's the best Hyper-Quanx Sumai's henchman find on Moab and when he can't do it, he can't. The round drone on the top of Sumai's henchman's head flies and shoots a laser on Moab's Hyper-Quanx's back of the head. Sumai's henchman says Moab's Hyper-Quanx just stop if it's so hard, and he can't open it anyway, and all it takes is one shot to kill him like any other Hyper-Quanxs. At this time, the horse men catch Jiro and Denma and arrive. Cell's Avatar says they're from Silverquick, and they're here to reclaim their client's seized possessions inside the fridge. Sumai's henchman catches Cell's Avatar and says that isn't some household appliance, and even a Hyper-Quanx can't open it, and probably another Quanx scrubs who wanna show off their cheap tricks, and do try and just know that if they fail, they'll end up with a hole in their head like Moab's Hyper-Quanx. He and Mustache are recognize Jiro. Jiro opens Kuan's Fridge. Ian sees the Kuan's Fridge and orders to Alpha squad that they just secure their key first, and put them all inside the fridge and close it right away, and once the police retrieved the key, make sure he get out of there stat, and he use the key to get in and out of the fridge just like she told him, and in the meantime, have the other squad members open the fridge door again. All the rest go into the fridge, and they see heads. Mustache says he hopes the heads aren't how they're gonna end up in a few hours, and it's an object Quanx with several spaces on the inside and this is way bigger than he expected. Ian orders to police tactical team that they close the door. In (22), Mustache says even the network went down when Kuan's Fridge closed. He says to Mustache that this is it so let's bail. Mustache tries to teleport with him, but they hit somewhere. A police aims gun to him and shoots him later. In (30), Mustache finds a gun and thinks he didn't take this in the first place, and this bastard owed him money for bringing him down here, until that cop made a hole in his head. Trivia *Fan art **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters